Optical devices are commonly used in various environments to enhance the capabilities of the user's vision. In military environments, various optical devices are used to give a soldier enhanced visibility in harsh conditions. For example, devices like the PVS 14 night vision monocular or small thermal cameras are commonly used in the military to enhance a soldier's visibility in low light conditions. These optical devices are affixed to combat helmets, weapons, or other structures that a soldier uses, and during a field operation, a soldier may move the optical device between the various mounting structures.
During operational use of the optical device, it may be necessary for the user to move the optical device between various positions, namely from a position for viewing with the left eye to a position for viewing with the right eye. Conventional mounting devices allow some repositioning of the optical device, but to do so, the user must take apart portions of the mounting hardware and then reassemble the mounting hardware in the different configuration. When repositioning of the optical device is urgently required, the time it takes to remove the mounting hardware and reposition may exceed the time available. When conventional mounting hardware is taken apart, the various pieces, including fasteners and clip, may be easily dropped, misplaced, or lost. Furthermore, particulate matter may be prone to contaminating the closely-toleranced connections within the mounting hardware when the connections are exposed, thereby increasing the possibility of failures within the mounting hardware.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.